


Unexpected Child

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash finds out Locus is actually his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Child

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know

Finding out was the worst thing wash had ever had to go through. Finding out was.. rough to say the least. Locus lie there on the ground, blood pooling below him, helmet off.

 

To say that Locus scared Wash was the farthest thing from true. Locus had truly terrified him, Locus looked just like him same blond hair, same dimples when he smiled, and the same freckles. But he knew those eyes he knew them so well, he had stared into those eyes for hours.  
Wash couldn't believe it so he didn't, he refused. Despite the other soldier's protests he carried the dying man to the infirmary.  
~~~  
When Locus woke up he was bombarded with many questions. And even though Locus answered every single one, (sometimes with a gun to his head) Wash didn't even need to most of the time, it just made him feel better.  
He found out that low and behold his small town girlfriend, who Wash was very steady with, had been forced to move here long ago. planet being taken over for the then active alien-human war Wash was drafted for. She had his child, something Locus told him she had written so many letters about to him about all sent back with no answer. Locus talked a little about how she would mention him at least twice a day. Hoping with every new day to hear back from him. She never grew tired of it though, optimism was one of the traits wash loved her for.  
~~~  
~~~  
It was lost on Locus who was told many stories about his great dad saving the world for it's many problems. His mother lost to the war on chorus, was an intelligence officer, who was rather smart and could grab whatever files she could on one David Washington, a man she loved truly and fully.  
Locus was told up until the day she die about her missing lover. Locus was none to upset when she had passed, he never understood how, even when the war ended that he never returned to her when she was obviously missing him so.  
~~~  
~~~  
Wash listens to every story, every nickname, everything Locus tells him. He does find it odd for Locus to just give out info like that, but never mentions anything.  
He learns and the more he does the sicker he gets. the more Locus talks the worse he feels  
"She never hated you" is the last thing he can stand before he leaves. He goes to tucker to talk about his problems, and every time after that as well  
~~~  
It could have ended better than it did, truly. Locus leaves and they don't see him for long bouts of time. but he always seems to float himself back to whatever group thing they have going on. He'll stay for a while and take off again, Washington still has trouble talking to him, and anytime he feels like he's actually ok with Locus's presence. Locus picks up and leaves no goodbye no anything.


End file.
